love is dangerous
by yuki196
Summary: A problem brings the sand and leaf village tougher and love comes to too very different people


In the middle of the year, a travesty brings the leaf & sand villages together.

Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro are the first to arrive at the leaf village gates. They were greeted Sasuke and Sakura.

"Thanks for coming to help" said Sakura with a shy smile. Sasuke stayed quiet as he glared at Gaara. Gaara pretends not to notice and begins to talk.

"Your welcome, but we still don't know what is going on," said Gaara with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Oh um yes well, Naruto is gone and we have no idea where he is, that's why we need your help." They start walking into town to go get something to eat. After eating, they head to the Ninja Academy but Gaara stopped and gestured to Sakura to stay and for the others to go ahead. "What's the matter Gaara?" asked Sakura.

"Why are you not scared of being around me after what happened in the forest?" asked Gaara with an emotionless face.

"I think everyone deserves a second chance," she said with a smile.

"But I almost killed you. How can you be so forgiving?" he said, surprised.

"Gaara!" she said sternly. "Are you trying to make me change my mind?" Gaara went quiet.

At the Academy Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro are waiting for Sakura and Gaara to return.

"I think I should go look for them," said Sasuke.

"I'll come with you," said Temari, blushing.

"No need. Here they come," says Kankuro, pointing down the road. Gaara and Sakura come around the corner and see the others waiting for them. They run to catch up. They continued into the Academy. Inside they found themselves surrounded by people that they thought hated Naruto.

" Shikamaru, where did all of these people come from?" asked Sasuke. Shikamaru looked over, with a lazy face.

"Oh, hey Sasuke Sakura. I didn't know that so many people liked Naruto I thought they all hated him," said Shikamaru. Same here Sakura thought to herself.

" Sasuke, Sakura" someone yells from behind the crowd of people.

"Who's that?" said Sasuke.

"It's me," said the voice. A figure appeared from the crowd.

"Wait I know who that is" said Sakura with a smile.

"It's lady Tsunade," said Sakura. Lady Tsunade turns out to be the figure and she walks over to greet them.

"Hello and thanks for coming, all of you" Tsunade said with a grin. All the people toke a seat and lady Tsunade got ready to give instructions. "Thanks to everyone for coming to help find Naruto. We will put you in groups of 2 that will go to different places to look for him. Go to the desk were other shinobi will give you your groups." After the instructions they went over to get their groups. Sasuke got pared with Temari, Kankuro with Shikamaru and Sakura with Gaara.

"NO! I can't be with Sakura" Gaara said with a frightened face.

"Why?" the shinobi asked. Gaara pulls Sakura to the side he stayed quit and then begins to talk.

"I'm sorry but I can't risk hurting you again. I…I can't trust my self around you anymore. I don't like hurting people." Gaara said with a sad face on. Gaara walked away.

"Wait, Gaara, why are you saying that?" Sakura yelled.

Nightfall came to the leaf village. Temari and Kankuro stayed at the hotel. Gaara not being able to sleep because of his demon roamed aimlessly around the village. Sakura wanting answers went looking for him. She walked for most of the night until she finally found him; he was sitting on the swing in front of the Academy. "Naruto always sat there," said Sakura surprising Gaara.

"Why did you follow me?" said Gaara sadly.

"I just wanted to talk." She said.

"Sakura, the reason why I don't trust myself around you is because…." Gaara's voice trailed off.

"What why, why cant you be around me?" asked Sakura yearning to know.

"It's because… you are the person I would least want to hurt." Muttered Gaara. Sakura sat there blushing well also in shock. She smiled shyly and muttered something that was to low for Gaara to hear. "What?" Gaara whispered.

"Oh, sorry I said same here" she said blushing he head off.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and started to walk down the road. "Were are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Shhhh, there's some thing going on. Follow Me," said Gaara. Gaara starts running. As Sakura followed she lost sight of Gaara. She heard some sort of voice and found her self in danger. A group of enemy Ninja had gotten in to the village and were right around the corner. She hides in a couple of bushes.

"What am I going to do?" She scrambled in her head. Before she could think of a plane she was found by the Ninjas. She put up a fight but she was not though enough to beat all of them. She thought she was done for when she heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from her!" it was Gaara, his sand swooped down avoiding Sakura and hit the Ninja all at once. "Are you ok?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, are they dead?" muttered Sakura.

"Yes" Gaara answered. "Maybe we should keep this between us" said Gaara. Sakura nodded.

The next morning they set out to find Naruto. Gaara and Sakura got sent to a forest in the west. They thought it would be easy; just go in and look. But little did they know that Naruto did not run away. Orochimaru, the one who killed the hokage, kidnapped him. Gaara and Sakura will face there toughest opponent ever.

"Ok lets go and see if we can find him," said Sakura.

"Okay," nodded Gaara. They raced through the forest to try and find a sign of Naruto. They were almost to the middle of the forest when they overheard someone talking. They hid in a tree out of sight and listened.

"People will be coming to find Naruto. We need to make sure that they don't get to Lord Orochimaru's camp in the middle of the forest." It was more of the Ninja that were in the village.

"Oh my…what are we going to do? There are too many to fight off," said Sakura worried.

"Not for me," said Gaara with a smirk. He got up and walked out so that he was visible to the Ninja. "Were is Naruto?" Gaara yelled to the ninja. The ninja looked up and got ready to fight.

"You'll never get past us…. Kid!" The ninja went to attack but they got caught in Gaara's sand. But one of the ninja got behind him and found Sakura. He came up behind her and put a kunai knife to her neck.

"Stop attacking or she dies!" the ninja yelled. Gaara snapped his head around to find Sakura being held captive by one of the Ninja. He was going to attempt to hit him with his sand but he also new that if he tried Sakura might be harmed.

The Ninja went to stab Sakura in the throat. But he stopped and seemed to be under a trance.

"The search has been called off. They think they know were Naruto is." Shikamaru emerged from the top of a tree. He cot the Ninja with his shadow possession Jutsu. Shikamaru walks up beside one of the Ninja and laughs. "Can't move, huh?" The Ninja disappeared.

"Were did they go?" Sakura said with a fritted face. A Ninja popped up behind Gaara and Sakura.

"Watch out!" Shikamaru yelled. Gaara turned fast and grabbed Sakura and dogged. His sand swiped back and crushed the Ninja agents a tree.

"Thanks" Sakura said thankful.

"No problem" said Shikamaru.

"Naruto is here…he's in this forest that's what these Ninja were talking about you came." Said Gaara.

"Oh, well do we go back or go and get Naruto?" asked Shikamaru

"Lets go get him! Or else something bad might happen" said Sakura. They raced to the middle of the forest. They found a big cave and proceeded to go in. Inside the cave Orochimaru and more of the Ninja ambushed them. " Were is Naruto??" Sakura yelled. Orochimaru steps aside to revile Naruto sitting motionless in a corner. Sakura, Gaara and Shikamaru stare waiting to see if he would move. "What did you do to him?" Sakura screamed.

"Oh, Don't worry dear child he's only unconscious" Orochimaru smiled.

"Give him back or die" Gaara yelled.

"Oh aren't you scary" Orochimaru said sarcastically.

"Need some help?" a voice said from behind.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said spinning around. Sasuke and Temari were standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Let Naruto go, Orochimaru," Sasuke said with a snarl.

"Oh, Sasuke so glad to see you agene. You just in time to see witness your friends death's." Orochimaru said with a smile. The Ninja attacked there were five of them one for each of the shinobi. One of the Ninja went to attack Shikamaru. But before the Ninja could hit him Shikamaru stopped him with his shadow possession Jutsu. Shikamaru killed the Ninja in one shout.

"Sakura behind you" Shikamaru yelled. Sakura swung her head around to find 20 kunai knifes heading for her body. She thought it was over when a wall of Gaara's sand appeared out of nowhere. All of the knifes were stopped. The Ninja came around the sand and they found out that that Ninja was different from the others; he was a puppet master. The puppet let out some poison gas. Gaara dashed to save Sakura but it was to late she had already inhaled some of the poison gas.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled. He grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the cloud of the gas. She seemed to be unconscious. Gaara gave her to Shikamaru "Take care of her." He said. After a big fight ageist the Ninja there was only Orochimaru left.

"Let Naruto go, Orochimaru" Sasuke said. Orochimaru went to grab Naruto and run but Sasuke threw a kunai knife at his hand. Orochimaru hissed and jumped through a hole in the roof. Sasuke did the same but he got away. Sasuke came down and ran to check on Naruto. Gaara was already there when Sasuke got there.

"He's as Orochimaru said he only unconscious" said Gaara. Sasuke took Naruto on his back and Gaara took Sakura on his. When they got back to the village the hurried to the hospital. That night Naruto and Sakura stayed at the hospital. Gaara worried about Sakura and Naruto all night. In the morning Naruto woke up to friendly faces Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara were in waiting for the par of injured Ninja to wake up. Sakura stayed dormant until the next morning. She looked over to look at Naruto and found that he was looking at her.

"Hey, how are you felling?" smiled Naruto.

"Good, you?" smiling back. Gaara and the others walked into the room. They sat up in there beds and smiled at their friends.

"Hey guys, how are you felling?" said Gaara

"Good" they friends said in harmony.

"The doctors said that you too could go home to day," Gaara said. They got all their stuff together and headed to town.

"So you guys are going back to the sand village today?" asked Sakura.

"Yes" Answered Gaara. The friends walked to the gate and said farewell.

"Thanks for coming guys," said Naruto "I owe you one" The sand Ninja started the long walk home and night came to the world again.

**(Thanks for reading this was my first one so please review)**


End file.
